Jacob and Renesmee
by kenzielovedoctor
Summary: Renesmee is almsost 16, she wants Jacob, he wants her. Is jealousy what is needed to kick Jakes but into action? Can a girl make it any more obvious she wants a guy? And will Jake finally realise she isn't a kid anymore? Plan for this to get quite steamy
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter ONE

Can hybrids get fat? Where's Alice when you actually want her rampaging through your cupboard? I swear there that nothing in this closet fits perfectly. Maybe i'm just having a fat day. God i hope Jake doesn't notice. An obviously aggravated growl ripped through my father's throat downstairs. I mentally apologised to him. Dad must have been casually listen to the torment going on in my mind, because i started hearing the chiming of Aunt Alice's tinkling laughter ringing its way towards the cottage.

"Honey what were you thinking? Please dont tell me you've forgotten all of what i've taught you." Aunt ALice gripes playfully looking down to asses my choice of trackies and a loose black tank top.

My reply was a deathly glare which once again brings aunt alice to chiming away again. She through a pair of converse at me, something she knew would not cause arguing form me, and dragged me downstairs. My father shot her a confused glance as we strode past,. " We're taking this to the big house, we need Rosalie to help save this lost cause." She explained. I looked pleadingly to my father but he just chuckled softly and went back to reading the paper.

I was grumbling as we made our way across the river to the mansion, and by the time we reached the back steps aunt alice just turned to look at me, eyes rolling, and with a sigh picked me up and flashed upstairs to her private bathroom. Sitting me in the pink makeup/ torture chair, she called sweetly for Aunt Rose to come and help. Rose glided through the door, gorgeoous as ever and my face crumpled with annoyance. Why couldn't i have it as easy as her with my looks? She began running her fingers through my long mocha ringlets, while aunt alice aked why i was so worried about my clothes today. "Jake's coming over in two hours, he's taking me to a bonfire with the pack tonight," i sighed. My two aunts exchanged a knowing smile and i felt my cheeks burning up. Aunt alice began outlining to Aunt Rose what the plan was for each of them to achieve my perfect look for tonight. She told me to just sit back and relax.

After an hour and a half, i opened my eyes and gazed into the well lit mirror. I have to admit, i was impressed. My makeup was natural with pale glossy lips and a touch of rose eyeshadow. Aunt Rose had straightened my hair just enough to take most of the curl out but it still had the bouncy wave that i knew Jake loved so much. I was officially excited for tonight. I stood up to give my Aunts a hug, my heart pounding with excitement.

"Woah, Nessie i may not be Alice but i am not letting you walk out of this house wearing _that _even if it is just for the mutt. " Aunt Rose practically hissed. I turned back to the mirror and laughed at myself before Aunt alice danced into the room, wow she was quick, i didnt even notice she was gone, and stripped me down to my bonds hi-tops and a bra. I tried to cover myself but Alice just rolled her eyes and threw a pile of clothes at me.

A few minutes later, all three of us walked down stairs as we heard the grumble of the rabbit roll down the driveway. I smoothed down my skinny legged, dark wash cargos, nervously checking my outfit was still perfect. Along with my stunner cargos, aunt alice had bought me a gorgeous high cut mixed print sweater, sexy but fun, and had teamed them with some seriously hot, lace up ankle boots. I wasn't a fan of heels, but these were small enough to be classed as casual for a bonfire, and they made my legs look incredible. As we neared the foyar, i took a worried glance at my aunts, i could hear Dad giving jake a bit of a lecture about taking care of me. I rolled my eyes, gainig some new confidence and strolled straight out in their plain sight. Dad stopped talking, probably cause Jake wasn't listening any more. I let out a bit of a sexy giggle at the look on Jakes face, and by the look on dad's, he knew i meant for it to be as sexy as it sounded. He gave me a warning look and i just smiled innocently whilst saying goodbye. Taking Jake's hand i led him out the door towards the rabbit. He still had that sunned look on his face, so i just pretended i didn't see it.

As soon as we had driven far enough away from the house to be out of ear or mind shot for my overprotective father, i snuck a cheeky glance at Jake, who swallowed had and squirmed in his seat. He hadn't said anything yet, which normally would have worried me, but for some reason today it didn't. It gave me time to think everything through. Maybe Jake had looked so shocked because he was revolted by me. Ohhhh. Not knowing how he felt was killing me, i mean, what if he was just staring because a friend of his looked different tonight than usual. I was pulled from my thoughts by Jacob gently touvhing my arm, God, did he know how his simple touched caused a fire to rip through my body? " Renesmee, we're here. Are you ok? "

of course i had to lie, i couldn't tell him that looking at his beautiful body and perfect smile made a warm sensation ache between my thighs. " Yeah i'm just a little nervous, Jake, i haven't seen the pack for months, and i've changed so much to look at lately. What if they don't like me any more?" This wasn't a complete lie but it also wasn't the complete truth. Jacob's smiled that beautiful, heart breaking smile that had me melting. " Honey, don't worry bout a thing, you're cuter than ever."  
>Yeah, Jake that really helped. I could slap him right now. So he obviously still thought of me as a kid. I was physically between being 15 and 16 for god's sake! Frig he pisses me of sometimes. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded, which Jake seemed to believe, stupid boy. No i didn't really mean that, i love that man so much it hurts.<p>

We both got out of the car and started trecking down towards the bonfire. I could just see it a couple hundred metres down the dirt track we were walking on now. I remembered that i left my phone in the rabbit. " Oh Jake, i'll have to meet you at the campsite, i left my phone in your car and you know how mum and dad'll freak if i dont answer when they call."

He, of course, being the oh so perfect gentlemen that he is, offered to run bakc and get it for me, but i insisted he go on ahead and i'd meet him there. Jake hesitantly nodded and turned around to keep walking towards the bonfire. As i ran towards the rabbit, i asked myself why he was always so concerned about leaving me on my own, why he always had to be near me, and why he always got so overly worried and sympathetic when i got hurt. I didn't have and answer, so after retrieving my phone, i casually strolled back down the track the way i had come.

As i rounded the final corner to the gathering, i realised that i was slightly nervous. I honestly havn't seen the pack for months, and being a hybrid my body changes drastically. I was now almost fully developed, not just my mind and face, but the rest of my body. And even though Jake may not have noticed, i had filled out quite a lot too. I smiled to myself as i realised how well this sweater showed off all my delectable curves quite clearly. Walking into the opening of the bonfire, i realised that i must have been the last to arrive. I couldn't see Jake anywhere through the small crowd of muscley, russet coloured young men and late - teenaged boys, so i stopped and tried to survey the group . My eyes found Embry, who nudged the other members of the pack roughly, causing them all to turn, open mouthed to gawk at me, until Jared wolf whistled in my direction. I blushed furiously, with a now built Seth making his way over to try and chat me up. The poor guy was only shoved away by Jared, who i had to admit was quite attractive, but had nothing on Jake. He sauntered over to me and stood in a provocative pose. " How you doing sweetie?" He asked in an obvious attempt to get me to flirt back with him. He cockily moved his hand up to rest on my fore arm, caressing lightly. The other members of the pack stood back around the fire, not too discretely watching Jared make a move on me. Just then Jake jogged up to the barbecue from the nearby forest, oblivious to what was going on. He saw the rest of the guys huddled up and casually asked what the news was. I could quite clearly hear Seth tell Jake that some hot new chick had walked in and Jared was flirting with her, before pointing my way. I stumbled back a few steps from Jared, but this didn't seem to affect his confidence. He just chuckled huskily. I looked over to see Jakes face fall, and then turn to complete outrage. He stormed over to us, his body quivering with anger. What did he have to be angry at, its not like he would be jealous or anything, right? As far as he's ever indicated, he still sees me as a kid.

He came raging up behind an unsuspecting Jared, his eyes fuming as he twisted Jareds arm sharply behind his back. " If you ever touch Nessie again when she hasn't asked for it, you will deal with me, and you'll need the ability to heal fast then. Do you understand me? He growled.

Jared's face crumpled with both shock and understanding. " Oh shit Jake i'm sorry, i had no idea this was Ness, she's changed so fricken much." He then turned to me, " Ness, if i'd known it was you i never would have tried anything, i swear."

"Jared, really its fine, no harm done." I smiled reassuringly. Jake let go of Jared, sho scuttled away quickly. He then turned to me, his eyes softening. "Ness, honey are you ok?" I nodded quickly before placing a hand on his chest. He seemed shocked by my ction but i ignored it. We went and joined the pack, forgetting the incident so we could enjoy the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter TWO

**Hey guys, i would really appreciate any comments you have on my story, i know its a bit slow to start with but in the next few chapters i promise things will heat up. BTW, this is my first. **

As Jacob and Renesmee slowly walked through the dark towards the rabbit, she risked a glance at him. There was something wrong with Jacob and she knew it, she also had a feeling it had something to do with what happened between her and Jared. " Jakey, is there something wrong?" she asked, the concern in her tone easily visible. Jacob sniffled and turned his beautiful gaze to her. They reached the rabbit and Jake sat back on top of the bonnet, facing her. " Nessie i just feel so terrible about what happened, its my job to look after you. I know Jared would never do anything bad to you, but just seeing you in that kind of situation with anyone kills me." He looked desperately into her eyes, searching for understanding. She walked closer to him, keeping her eyes locked with his, and gently placed each hand on his knees. " Jake, please believe me when i say i'm fine. But Jacob, what did you mean when you said it was your 'job' to protect me? I thought we were best friends, Jake. Please don't tell me that you hang around me all the time just cause my parents asked you to look after me or something?" Nessie blurted out, tears welling in her eyes.

**JPOV **

I am starting to develop feelings for her, i mean, i'v always been close with Ness, best friends, but lately i am feeling it deeper. Ever since i imprinted on her, my body aches to be away from her for too long. What if ness never feels the way i do for her? What the hell am i gonna do if she brings boy home for me to meet? I just want to tell her how i feel, and seeing Jared and the boys talk about how hot and sexy she was has definitely made me stop feeling like such a pedo for being so attracted to her. I wish i could tell her about the imprint, but Edward and Bella have made it clear time and time again that i have to wait until she turns 16. What happens if i pour my heart out to my Nessie and she doesn't feel the same?

I blink a couple of times and realise Nessie is beginning to cry. Coming back to reality, i pull her between my legs and onto my lap, wiping away her heavy tears with my huge fingers. I groan as i hear her whimpering, with the soft feel of her skin beneath my fingers, and my other hand tousled up in her hair i'm beginning too feel a little uncomfortable in my pants. _Shit, i'm such a disgusting mut! _Once she quietens down, i open her door and place her inside, making sure she is buckled up tight. I get in my side and start driving, but soon pull over. I have to explain at least some of this to her. " Renesmee please look at me honey. I swear to you, with all of my being, that you are one of the most, if not the most, important people in my life. I would give or be absolutely anything to make you safe and happy. Seeing you cry, and me being the cause of it, makes my body physically _ache _, and i am begging you to understand, that i would follow you around every day, whether someone asked me to or not. But i promise you, that know one has asked me to look out for you, and i'm pretty sure i'm just about the last person Edward would want as your personal bodyguard." At this, i cracked a small smile and gently nudged Nessie, who in return gave the smile that she saves especially for me.

I pulled carefully back onto the road and drove Ness back to the cottage. As we pulled up, she sniffled one last time, and pulled the mirror down from the shade cover above her, just to check you couldn't tell she had been crying. I took this opportunity to quickly duck around to her side of the car, opening her door and offering my hand to help her out. She gently places her silky hand on mine, the two different temperatures rekindling the familiar sensation i loved so much. I walked her to her door, pulled her into my famous bear hug, and kissed her forehead, allowing my lips to linger there for a moment more than necessary. As i pulled back, i heard her heart rate quicken slightly, and she lifted her chin to look me directly in the eyes. She parted her full, rosy lips to say in the most beautiful, velvety voice, "Goodnight Jacob. Thank you." And then she slowly rose up on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek, leaving her sweet breath to float into my knows, over powering my senses with its sweetness. I walked back to my car with shaky legs, and drove back to Billy's place, only to dream inappropriate dreams of Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and Renesmee Chapter 3

Okay guys, here's the deal - you are ONLY allowed to read this if you promise to review 3

JPOV

I tugged my denim shorts on quickly as i jogged barefoot up the Cullen's back steps. I guess i was kinda freaked out after last night, when Nessie kissed me, it wasn't just the usual 'peck on the cheek' kind of kiss, it was something different. And the way those beautiful big, innocent eyes locked with mine, penetrating me with their intenseness. I don't know what it all meant. But i just hoped Ness found a way to block her thoughts from old Eddie boy, or i will be dead for sure.

I walked casually through the tall glass door, just slightly scrunching my nose at the vampire stench. Being the lucky boy that i am, i was greeted by no other than the blonde leech. After our regular exchange of rudeness, and the rest of the family had come in to the lounge room, i asked where Ness was this morning. Bella told me she had gone hunting with Jasper. As i turned to walk out the door, Edward growled, low but ferocious. I instantly regretted the images that had danced around in my head just moments ago, of Nessie on top of a grizzly, sucking the warm blood from its body, and then imagining i was in the grizzlies place, Ness straddling me, sucking on my skin. Only she wasn't wearing too much in my fantasy. Again i was pulled from my daydream with Edward right in my face, his eyes black.

Bella laid a gentle but restraining hand on his arm, questioning him with his eyes. Edward finally shifted his gaze away from me to let it fall to the rest of the family. "Jacob's thoughts towards our Renesmee are no longer brotherly." That was all that needed to be said for Bella and Alice to exchange excited expressions, Alice even releasing a little squeal. Rosalie mad gagging noises.

"Edward, this might be the only chance we get to talk to Jake while Renesmee isn't here." She encouraged. Edward lowered his head to his hands, letting out a deep, calming breath. Before looking up at me with clear warning in his eyes. " What i am about to say, we are purely suggesting for Renesmee's benefit. And i now definitely am uncertain of it given the images that just went through your head. But knowing that this will make my daughter happy i will ask you anyway. As you are undoubtedly aware, it is her birthday next week. Our gift to her is a vacation. With you. We know she would appreciate some time away from her mind reading father, but we cant let her go alone, so we thought that maybe-" Edward was cut off.

"YES, yes i will do it. Edward i will protect Renesmee with my life i swear to you. And until she develops feelings for me and finds out about the imprint, i will not lay a hand on her. You have my word Edward, Bella." Jacob blurted out so quickly it was almost inaudible. Bella smiled, obviously happy with what was happening for her daughter.

Edward's nostrils flared out, letting out yet another restrained, calming breath. " Jacob, i know how deeply you care for her but i beg you to keep our daughter safe. And she doesn't know about this yet, so don't say anything to her. It will be a surprise until you get to the airport. I'm sure Alice will have no problem organising her luggage without Ness's help.

Jacob just nodded. Too happy to form words. He already knew what his gift to Nessie was going to be this year, and he hoped she would love it. But you can never be sure, he could lose her completely if he didn't give her her gift at the perfect time.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 4

Jake hadn't called, he hadn't come by the cottage to see me. I decided taht either he was angry at me for kissing him the way i did, or he had someone else and wasn't interested in me the way i was in him. If i wanted him to want me the way i wanted him, i had to take action. Maybe that action was going to have to include my Aunts.

I made my way past Aunt Rose and uncle Emmet's room and heard Rose giggling. So _not _going there.  
>So i walked straight to the bathroom, and sure enough, Aunt Alice was already wating for me. I opened my mouth to tell Alice what i needed her to do, but she was too quick. " Nessie! Thank you so much for asking for my help! i know exactly what we need to do to you. And don't you worry bout the dress for your party cause i already have EVERYTHING you are gonna need. So tonight, my gorgeous neice, you're goind to sleep long and hard. If you have bags under your eyes tomorrow I will not be happy." I squealed and hugged Alice around the middle. I knew i could trust her to make Jake squirm in his pants.<p>

The party

_Holy Shit!_ "What the hell was that for Alice!" i raged at the evil little pixy smiling innocently from above me. "Well my darling Nessie, there's nothing like an ice cold glass of water to freshen you up from your beauty sleep."

I flung the covers of my bed back and grabbed a fresh change of clothes as I made my way to the shower. As i let the steaming water undo the gradual knots in my back, I could hear aunt alice giggling from my bedroom. I swivled the shower handle off and wrapped my towel around me as i made my way slowly back to my bed to retrieve my clothes. Alice came dancing in, holding out some strips of black lace. I picked them up, obvious disgust on my face. Alice just rolled her eyes, muttering " Just like your mother, have to do things the hard way." And with that, she ripped the towel from my grasp leaving me naked in front of her. This wasn't something i enjoyed, but with Alice you get used to being her barbie and having her dress you. So i just put those strips of slinky lace where they should go and then turned to glare at Alice. "Nessie, you told me you wanted Jacob to notice, you. Well with this pushup baby, you'll be lucky if you're not falling over all night from his drool." I didn't understnd what the hell Alice was on, so i walked to my full lenth mirror and swallowed hard when i saw what she was talking about.

"Come on Ness, chuck on that robe over there and lets get straight to the mansion. We need all the time we can get." Seems like i got more beauty sleep then i really needed, we only had three hours left until the party started. Alice made me close my eyes as i walked thrugh the mansion, she insisted on me waiting for the party to start to see the place. Her and Rose got straight to work, i didn't get a say at all in what they did to me, but Alice assured me that she'd seen my future and i looked stunning. After almost three hours i was finally allowed out of the torture chair. My two aunts insisted on me waiting until i was dressed to see my reflection. I gasped as Alice danced out of the closet, unwrapping my dress from its plastic. It was incredible, elegant and sexy at the same time. The red halternecked dress came to just above my knee, and fit so snugly that you could see my every curve. It was cut quite low, and with my new bra i had a fair amount of cleavage showing. Paired with the perfect jewelery and of course heels, i did look truly beautiful. People had always told me how pretty i was, and tonight i did feel it, and i felt a little older too.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 5

RPOV

I turned around one more time. Everything was perfect. ALmost. All i needed now was Jacob to hold me, nd tell me i looked beautiful. It also wouldn't hurt if he told me he love me. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands and yanked me aound the corner of Alice and Jaspers room, making our way to the top of the stairs. The music was pounding away softly in the corner of the lounge room, the house looked amazing. The guests quickly gathered around the base of the stairs, but i was only interested in one person. Suddenly, Jacob cam stunbmbling to the front of the small crowed, his breath obviously hitching as he took me in. I felt our special smile grow wide across my face. Taking each step overly slowly, I walked downstairs feeling every eye focused on i was almost at the end of my slow desent, Jacob walked up and took my arm, leading me the rest of the way.

"Renesmee, you're breathtaking." He whispered into my ear as the crowed slowly ffell back into their normal routine. " Happy 16th. May i have this dance?"

I felt an uncontrollable smile drift across my features as i was swept into his arms, feeling our way into the dance. His smell was so intoxicating, i hoped he didn't notice the way i leaned into his neck, taking him in, memorizing every detail of his aroma. I adjusted in his enveloped hold on me, and realised the mouthwatering biceps that i just wanted to plant kisses all over. I gently lifted my head to glance at his eyes, only to notice that his stoned expression was blankly staring into my cleavage.

JPOV

I had been so focused on the depths of her eyes that i had hardly looked anywhere but her face, which usually would have been fine with me, Nessie was the most perfect thing i'd ever laid eyes on. But i decided i needed to see what she was wearing, so taking her arms from around my neck, i extended her to just an arms length away from me. I swallowed hard, my pants become tighter by the second. My God, when did this happen? My darling Nessie's legs were shapely and stretched up until they reached those deliciously curvy his, rounded so perfectly into a taught little waist. But OH, as my eyes wandered innocently up her body, i realised finally, tahat my Renesmee was no longer a little girl. Her beautiful, pure white mounds were spilling over the top of her dress. Edward came suuddenly from nowhere, and grabbed the collar of my shirt so furiously it was a wonder it kept together. He dragged me away from a shcked Nessie. I turned to look at him guiltily. " Jacob Black, this is your last chance. If one more indecent thought of my daughter enters your head you will not be taking her away tonight. " Edward managed to growl out. " I'm sorry Edward. But Alice is surely partly to blame in this. Look waht she dressed Nessie in!" I reasoned.

Edward just let out an annoyed and angry huff and stalked off. I tried to stay towards the outskirts of the party for the rest of the evening. As the lasts of the guests cleared out, Renesmee dance up to me, that beaustiful smile still firmly planted on her face. "Jacob where have you been? Its my birthday and we only saw each other for like, 10 minutes!"

"Sorry honey, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll see plenty of me this week." I said, a mischevious smile growing on my face. Nessie started to scrunch up her nose in confusion. But then, the entire family bounded into the room, Alice dragging two large suitcasses behind her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE! They chorused. Ness sparked a curious glance at the suitcases sitting next to ALice, and before she could ask questions, Bella and Edward were by her side. I'm sure if vampires could cry, Bella would be giving it a fair go. "Renesmee darling, your mother and i are giving you a break. From us really. The whole family have put some money towards a vacation for you. Obsessive parents and mind reading free." At the next sentence, Edward grunted in disgust, "And _Jacob _will be going along with you, to ensure your saftety." Nessie's face lit up at this, and she hugged them both, and the rest of the family, before Alice chased us out the door, not wanting us to miss our flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 6

NPOV

Holy SHIT! this is so exciting. Maybe this is just the chance i need to get Jake to show some interst in me. I mean, he seemed happy enough to be coming along, and i saw the way he was looking at me tonight. We're almost at the hotel, i can see the building from the window in this feral taxi. It finally pulls up, and Jake has gotten my bags from the trunk and is already holding the hotel door open for me. I smile politely at him and walk into the lobby. At the counter, the receptionist is eyeing Jake rather flirtily, but he seems completely oblivious. When she says the word penthouse, both our eyes light up, neither of us had any idea this vacation was gonna be so great. Wasting no time, we walk quickly to the nearest elevator, neither of us able to contain our excitement. As the card slides into our penthouse door and we swing it open, both our mouths drop t the floor, It is stunning, the wide open rooms, and polished timber floors make the atmosphere so tropical and relaxing. We take a look around together, before making dibs on some rooms and declaring it was time for bed.

I thrashed open my suitcase, looking for something loose and comfy to where to bed. What the F*** Alice? The entire bag is filled with skimpy bikini's and 'pyjamas', as if ou could call it that. But then a sly smile spreads across my face as i realise this could be very useful. I wait until i hear Jakes light flick off, and then take my time dressing in one of the very skimpy, sexy lace camisole that were neatly laid in my bag. I decide not to wear a bra, just to tease Jake, maybe get his attention. The bottoms i put on over the lacy black panties are hardly any longer, and edged with more delicate lace. My hair is almost dry from the shower, so i ruffle it up a little, just to achieve the tousled sexy look i'm after. I pad quietly out of my room and around the corner until i reach Jake's door. Taking a deep breath and swinging it quietly open, i walk deliberately slowly towards the bed. Jake is lying there, eyes closed, hands crossed over his chest. I can tell he's not sleeping, just thinking and relaxing. I walk right up to his side of the bed, and biting my lip seductively ask, "Jakey, do ya think i could hop in with you for a while, i'm freezing. Alice hardly packed me anything warm."

JPOV

It's bloody lucky these blanket are covering me right now. She is so freakin sexy that it hurts to not drag her down on top of me and taste her. I force myself to blink a couple of times, finally moving my eyes from her gorgeous curves. I know she's not lying about being a little chilly, i can see how the cold air is affecting hr, GOD, you'd think she'd wear a bra. I mean, hell, is she trying to tempt me?

Finding my voice i say huskily, " Yeah honey, hop right on in, i'll keep your feet toasty."

She climbs in and moves so close to me i'm straining not to just tell her how i feel. I open up my arms and she lays her head into my shoulder, other arm resting on my chest, her dainty fingers slowly moving in circles. These movements, combined with the silk and lace rubbing up against my bare chest, is not helping the situation down below. When i'm positive she's no shivering and asleep, i allow myself to drift off too.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 7

JPOV

I open my eyes slowly, and realise there is slight pressure on my left side, i look over and see perfection. Nessie is soundly asleep, and i reach over to sway a piece of hair from her eyes. I have the idea to make her some breakfast. I slowly ease her off of me, and tuck her in gently. After using the bathroom to freshen up, i head downstairs to find the kitchen. Getting started on some bacon and eggs for the both of us, i let my thoughts wander to Nessie. I know that i see her in a different light now, so does tht mean that she is seeing me differently too? After arguing and reasoning with myself over and over in my head, i decide that if she send one more signal my way, i'm going to make a move. I can't imagine not being Nessies first kiss, or first anything for that fact. My blood boils just thinking about some boy from her school pawing away at her.

Cool hands snake around my torso. And i smile as i turn to hug her in greeting. But as i turn, she pulls my head down and kisses my cheek tenderley. I still with shock, the feeling of her lucious lips moisturising my skin is heaven. " Good morning my Jacob." She blushes as she finishes her sentences, causing me to smile wickedly in return. I serve her breakfast and then scoff don mine, all the while pondering over what i should do. This was like her signalling me to make a move. "Jakey? I think today we should try out the hot tub upstairs." "It's the perfect whether dont you think?"

" Yeah sweetie sounds great. Tell ya what, you go up and throw on a bathing suit while i go get the water heated and change, then i'll meet you down here in ten minutes."

Renesmee dashes up stairs eagerly. After turning the spa on to heat and bubble away, i go and throw on a pair of boardshorts Alice has so kindly packed for me.

RPOV

Oh Alice i could kiss you if you were here right now! She has packed me some absolutely gorgeous bikini's. i pull out my favorite, a beautiful white bikini, which somehow makes by bust come together, i'm sure I can get some looks from Jake in this. The bottoms are simple but still stylish, with stringy ties to each side. I throw over these a robe and head downstairs. Jake's already in the tub smiling a greeting at me. I make my way over to him but the doorbell rings so i go to answer that first. There is a short, young and blonde lady standing there in the staffs uniform. I politely inform her that we will not require the room sevice today, but she hands me a small, wrapped package. She says it was mailed to the hotel by a 'Mr Emmett Cullen". I thank her and close the door, heading bac to the hot tub. Jake jumps out to see whats going on, and i toss the package to him, as it is addressed to him. He turns away from me to open it, facing the light to read the message also inside, before looking at waht was sent. Jake stuffs the package back into his pocket before turnign back to me with a furious blush on his face. When i ask what it is, he just shakes his head, refusing to tell me. I give him a playful look before launching myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pin his arms with my legs, and reach down into his pocket to retrieve the package. I read the not first, it says' Just incase, these might come in handy." I then re-unwrap the paper and find a handful of condoms. I drop them to the floor in shock, and look up at Jake, both of us incredibly embaressed. i speak first."Jake, please don't be upset, it's just uncle Em being a dick." oops, bad choice of words to use right now. Jake lookd down to me and takes my face gently in his hands." Renesmee, i never gave you your birthday present, and i think now is the right time. Ness, when you were a baby, the first time i looked into your eyes, i, i, i imprinted on you." Jake sounded somewhat guilty, and Nessie didn't know what for. She gasped, but she was so happy,and shocked, but so happy! This is more thn she could ever have dreamed about. Jake's worried voice broke into her thoughts. " Ness, look, i have been developing feelings for you for a while now, but even if you do return those feelings, i need you to understand that i would never ask you to do something you didn't want to."


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 8

RPOV

I looked up into Jakes eyes, f*** the condoms, f*** Emmett, f*** everything. Jake was standing here in front of me, we were alone, as if i wasn't going to take advantage of this situation. I reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck, and rested the other on his chest, which could quite possibly be fast becoming my favourite part of Jacob. I slowly inched my face closer to his, keeping my eyes locked with his. My lips drifted into his, until they were barely touching, and then i sopped. Allowing a seductive smile play on my face before gently blowing into JAkes mouth. His eyes automatically changed, it was like he was in a frenzie.

JPOV

SHIT i had to taste her. Her breath, like nothing i could have imagined. I dipped my headdd and crashed my lips into hers with such force i was sure i would regret it later, just the thought of hurting her. But from the moan that was breathed into my mouth from hers, i conviced myself that she wanted this as much as i wanted her. She granted my tongue entrance into her mouth, and i swirled it around every crevace. She was utterly delicous. I'm sure we stayed like this for hours, but eventually i let her go, and stepped back to admire what my rough hands had managed to do to her tousled hair. A playful smirk working my slightly swolen lips, i casually lowered myself into the hot tub, anxious to see what Nessie, my Nessie, had chosen to wear under that robe.

She hadn't taken her eyes off me yet, and kept contact with me as she licked her lips seductively, and untied the sash on the robe tantalizingly slowly. My eyes must have been bugging out of my head, she was magnificently sexy. I felt myself blush as i realixed i hadn't taken my eyes away from her chest the whole time she'd been standing there, taking in my reaction. The crimson on my cheeks soon turned fire red as she slowly bent over, not facing me by the way, and moved her towel closer to the tub, before sauntering over and climbing down beside me. I don't know where her confidence was coming from today, but she waded the short distance closer to me, and stf=raddled me in the tub, lilky legs wrapping around my lower torso. I was positive she would be able to feel my bulge start to get bigger by the second, and as i tenderly lay butterfly kisses along her neck, she began rocking painfully slow over my lap. I was panting by now, and my breath automatically hitched in utter fear as Nessie grabbed my hands in hers. "Jake, stop kissing me."

What, please don't tell me i've blown my chance with her. What if i took things too fast too soon? I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but was stopped short by Ness. "Jake, i want you to touch me, i want you to touch me here." ANd with those softly whispered words, Nessie slowly pulled the strings from her neck and back, and let her bikini top fall slowly to the bottom of the spa. "Breath Jakey" I gulped, i couldn't do this to my Nessie, i had been there when she brought her first bra, when she'd had her first period! "Jake please, i'm aching for you." With this she blushed slightly, but gradually took my hands in hers and moved them to the velvet of her perfect breasts. At this first touch, i couldn't object any longer. i was a goner. After i had massaged them tenderly and even found the courage to suckle slightly at her rosy tips, Ness spoke once more. " And maybe you could touch me here." She whispered. Nessie stood up then, her beautifully proportioned body gleaming with water, she began to lower her bottoms, but i jumped out of the hot tub at wolf speed, not letting her do something she would regret later. "Ness, darlin, i don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me. I'm not gonna stop wanting you just because you aren't willing to have sex with me." I said as gently as possible.

"But Jake, _i want U._" And with this, she grabbed my hand roughly and yanked it down inside her panties where i froze with shock. "Can you not feel just how much i want you Jakey?" she asked innocently.


	9. Chapter 9

Renesmee and Jacob chptr 9

JPOV

"OHHHH, Nessie you're so wet! I groaned as she squirmed underneath my gentle hands. She came right there, in my hands. " Jake, i love you, i would do anything to make you happy." She breathed into my ear. My stomach grumbled loudly and Ness let out a light giggle. She playfully wrapped her fingers around my muscles, and said. " Come on big boy, time for lunch."

I was too hungry to object, and hoped that eating might give me some time to mull over everything that had changed in the last few hours. Ness sat me down in a seat and took the advantage of swaying her hips around while making me lunch. I suddenly felt sick. Edward. What the hell would he do to me when he found out what had changed an happened between us. Ness was only sixteen, and i know how Edward and Bella feel about keeping things traditional, so my mind was made up. I wouldn't make love to Nessie until we were married. I didn't want Ness to be miserable because her parents had the shits with her. And i was desperate for her to understand the depth of my love for her, so i would wait until we were married. I''m not saying its gonna be easy, not with the way she keeps tempting me.

After our late-lunch, we made our way upstairs, showering separately, and hopped into bed together, both fully clothed. Well i was fully clothed anyway, Ness was barely wearing anything but some new strips of lace, courtesy of Alice. Lying there facing each other, Ness expressing her want for me by the second, i decided we needed to talk. "Ness, honey? Please don't doubt my love for you, or my want to be inside of you. I ache for you. But i think, if we want your parents blessing to marry, if you'll have me that is, that we should take home every condom Emmett sent, unused."

The silence after i spoke was incredibly painful. What if Ness didn't want to marry me. What if that was never her intention and she is completely turned off by me now. "Jake, did you just propose to me?" She asked rather hesitantly. I wasn't sure whether to smile or look guilty, so i just kept my lips pressed into a tight line. "I guess i did."

i saw tears start to well in the rims of her eyes. " Jake..."

I bit my lip, what was her answer? Just then, she touched her soft palm to my cheek, allowing her selected memories to flood into my mind. Nessie must have only been physically seven years old, but there we were, standing under an archway, with the Cullen's and the pack sitting watching from behind us. We were getting married. The pictures in my mind stopped, and i opened my eyes. It was then that i realised Nessie was crying with joy, and i smiled. " Jake, it's what i've always dreamed of, ever. I just told my self it would never happen, that you weren't interested me that way."

I kissed her with passion, it was slow and our lips moved in synchronization. We broke apart, and i kissed the nape of her neck just once, leaving her panting. "Ness? i don't think we should say anything until we talk to Edward and Bella. For your sake especially, i want us to go into this marriage knowing your parents support the decision we've made. I don't want to take you away from your family." I expected Nessie to put up a fight about waiting for Eddie's permission, but instead, she smiled, still beautiful even though her face was streaked with tears.


End file.
